fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Other Requests
Gramps Area: Castele Square A Big Egg for Gramps 1 Big Egg Reward: Bronze Dagger Dosh: 500 Old Man’s Mustard 3 Mustard Reward: Dueling Bottoms Dosh: 200 Sweetfish Bones 1 Giant Plains Sweetfish Reward: Dueling Doublet Dosh: 200 Hansel Area: East Grassy Plains Furious Fowl Defeat 10 Razorbeaks Reward: SP Potion Dosh: 1,000 Snake Along the Mountain Road Defeat 5 Rock Serpents Reward: Hi-SP Potion Dosh: 1,500 Don’t Let It Go Ape Defeat a Fanged Ape Reward: Daredevil Aid Dosh: 2,000 Gaites Area: South Castele Bronze Gaites Good-Quality Bronze Shield Dosh: 2,300 Cast-Iron Gaites Good-Quality Iron Shield Reward: Port Puerto Silver Dosh: 2,700 Silver Gaites Good-Quality Silver Shield Reward: Al Maajik Gold Dosh: 4,900 Samantha Area: Castele Fashion Boutique, Castele Square Beret Nice Good-Quality Highland Beret Reward: Silk Thread Dosh: 500 Flirty Skirt Good-Quality Striped Skirt Reward: Marine Thread Dosh: 2,400 Sassy Shoes Good-Quality Ribbon-Laced Shoes Reward: Flax Thread Dosh: 4,500 Tilda Area: Castele Inn, Castele Square ---A New Chair, Please--- Good-Quality Wooden Chair Reward: Artisan's Hat Dosh: 500 ---A New Dining Table, Please--- Good-Quality Wooden Dining Table Reward: Artisan's Apron Dosh: 2,800 ---A New Bed, Please--- Good-Qulity Wooden Bed Reward: Lucky Cactus Dosh: 1,400 Llaeth Area: East Castele ---Gimme Milk!--- 5 Cows' Milk Dosh: 200 ---Gimme More Milk!--- 3 Extra Creamy Milk Reward: Cape Dosh: 200 ---Magical Milkshake for Me--- 3 Magical Milkshakes Reward: Round Specs Dosh: 2,400 Pom Area: South Castele ---Apples for Pom--- 10 Castele Apples Reward: Oak Log Dosh: 200 ---Rainbow Apples for Pom--- 4 Rainbow Apples Rewards: Elder Oak Log Dosh: 200 ---99 Apples for Pom--- 99 Castele Apples Reward: Palm Axe Dosh: 1,000 Selma Area: Castele Shopping District ---Eels for Dinner--- 3 Plains Eels Dosh: 300 ---Breams for Dinner--- 3 Puerto Breams Dosh: 2,100 ---Puffer Fish for Dinner--- 1 Puffer Fish Reward: Palm Rod Dosh: 200 Giles Area: South Castele Carrot Catcher 1 Defeat 5 Carrotys Reward: Carrot Dosh: 1,000 Carrot Catcher 2 Defeat 15 Carrottys Reward: Carrot Dosh: 1,500 Carrot Catcher 3 3 Carrotellas Reward: Scarecrow Dosh: 2,000 Terry Area: East Grassy Plains Protector of the Plains Defeat a Red Wolf Reward: HP Potion Dosh: 1,000 Paladin Savior Defeat 5 Coyotes Reward: Hi-HP Potion Dosh: 1,500 Spooked-Out Paladin Defeat 1 Spooky Reward: Life Cure Dosh: 2,000 Hamsvich Area: South Castele A Shady Request 5 Sleep Powder Reward: Sleep Antidote Dosh: 800 A Shadier Request 5 Poison Powder Reward: Poison Antidote Dosh: 500 An Even Shadier Request 5 Stun Powder Reward:''Stun Antidote ''Dosh: 2,100 Juliet Area: The Crown, Castele Shopping District Mutton, Please Rice, Please Sweat Corn, Please Rosemary Area: Castele Castle Inner Garden The Princess and the Grapes Smashing Watermelons Strawberry Shortcake Chambers Area: Hughes’s Room, Castele Castle Scholarly Monocle Relaxing Cactus That Forest Feeling Helmet Area: Castele Square Sleeping on Duty Sleeping on Duty Again Still Sleeping on Duty Barley Area: South Castele Firewood, Please More Firewood, Please Yet More Firewood, Please Hans Area: West Castele Haniwa Cave Gemstones Teardrop Gemstones Blood-Red Gemstones Farley Area: Farley’s Plantation The Freshest Around Mountain Freshness Water, Water Everywhere Tilly Area: Castele Shopping District Lovely Eggs More Lovely Eggs Even More Lovely Eggs Geoffrey Area: Castele Artisan District Redbell Sunset Bluebell Sky Yellowbell Sands Rooftop Kitty Area: Castele Square Crucial Request Trout for Kitty Catfish for Kitty Prospero Area: Castele Square Drive Away the Bandits Bring Down the Bandit Leaders Justice Will Prevail Tufts Area: Castele Artisan District Plushy Iron Hammer Plushy Silver Hammer Plushy Super Hammer Barker Area: Castele Artisan District Fangs! Fangs! Fangs! Fangs! Fangs! Fangs! Biff Area: Castele Shopping District Gimme Muttion Gimme Lamb Gimme Juice Reggie Area: West Castele Produce Private Eye: Case 1 Produce Private Eye: Case 2 Produce Private Eye: Case 3 Harmony Area: Marcel’s Playhouse, Castele Shopping District Room of Darkness 1 Room of Darkness 2 Room of Darkness 3 Jewel Area: Farley’s Plantation Huntin’ Wadishys Huntin’ a Wadishella Weggie See, Weggie Do Posty Area: Castele Square Postbox of Love Love Soup Explosive Love Benedict Area: Alfredo’s Bistro, Castele Shopping District Eggs Benedict 1 Eggs Benedict 2 Eggs Benedict 3 Mona Area: Castele Artisan District A Gift from Granny Another Gift from Granny Yet Another Gift from Granny Rocco Area: Mount Snowpeak Summit No Running in the Snow Big Cats in the Snow Snow Hazard Paige Area: Castele Square Scholarly Curiosity 1 Scholarly Curiosity 2 Scholarly Curiosity 3 Marshal Area: Castele Fine Arms, Castele Square Shiny Golden Sword Shiny Captain’s Sword Shiny Crystal Sword Fernando Area: Castele Square Castelian Duds 1 Castelian Duds 2 Castelian Duds 3 Marcel Area: Castele Shopping District Dearly Departed Fleas 1 Dearly Departed Fleas 2 Dearly Departed Fleas 3 Marco Area: Castele Castle Reception Hall The Charming Paladin 1 The Charming Paladin 2 The Charming Paladin 3 Corrie Area: Post Office, Castele Square Lettina’s Delivery Service 1 Lettina’s Delivery Service 2 Lettina’s Delivery Service 3 Cassandra Area: Fortunes by Cassandra, Castele Shopping District Cursebreaker 1 Cursebreaker 2 Cursebreaker 3 Collinsworth Area: Castele Chapel, West Castele Pie, Please Pudding, Please Magical Pie, Please Swabbie Area: Pirate Ship’s Hold, Port Puerto Marina Snakeskin Scallywag Snakeskin Scallywag 2 Snakeskin Scallywag 3 Polly Area: Port Puerto Palace Polly Wants Some Palm Nuts Please Feed the Bird Nuts to You Karin Area: Port Puerto Marina Dino Meat and Greet! A Beastly Feast Meating Demand Alejandro Area: Alejandro’s Beach Hut, Tortuga Archipelago Help Me, Stanger! Fancy Fish Roast with the Moist Emilio Area: Floating Workshop, Port Puerto Marina A Sea-Scented Elder Log Well-Dried Desert Elder Log Subterranean Elder Log Pepita Area: Port Puerto Palace Way Mules for Pepita Sea Sarong for Pepita Holiday Top for Pepita Honey Area: Port Puerto Palace Way Honey, Fetch Me a Bow! Leave Everything to Honey! Honey Tries Again Gibbs Area: Port Puerto Palace Way Speedy Postman Lucky Postman Energetic Postman Lilac Area: Port Puerto Palace Way The Truth about Crocturtle Tale of the Beast Tail Gelatinous Creature Sami Area: Port Puerto Marina Swanky Barrel Scarecrow Coat Hanger A Chest for My Treasures Cashew Area: Cocina Rica, Port Puerto Palace Way Quality Lava Prawns Quality Desert Tuna Quality Icy Squid Shelldon Area: Tortuga Archipelago Zombie Cleanup 1 Zombie Cleanup 2 Zombie Cleanup 3 Bomba Area: Port Puerto Marina Let’s Play Pirates! Pt. 1 Let’s Play Pirates! Pt. 2 Let’s Play Pirates! Pt. 3 Pepperonita Area: Port Puerto Marina Cheer Me Up! Crystal Comfort Hear My Story Polkavich Area: Port Puerto Beach District Calumnus’s Prophecy 1 Calumnus’s Prophecy 2 Calumnus’s Prophecy 3 Jack Area: Port Puerto Beach District Archipelago Conservation Monster-Free Archipelago Save Tortuga, Spare No Monster Eduardo Area: Port Puerto Beach District Scurvy Pirate’s Proposal I Be Needin’ a Dress A Flower fer Me Beauty Kevin Area: Plushling Camp Delicious Dandelion Puff Scrumptious Sunny Puff Appetizing Angelic Puff Danny Area: Tortuga Archipelago Piranha-Free Waters Shark Removal Turtanic Shell Fluffin Area: West Grassy Plains The Serpentine Way of Life Tale the Bull by the Horns Cattle Battle Ruck Area: Dark Sultan’s Fortress - Hall Dress to Impress Signs of a True Gentleman New Look, New Life! Mabel Area: Al Maajik General Goods It’s All So Blurry Granny Accessorizes Granny’s Cool Shades Xavier Area: The Watering Hole, Al Maajik Sandtown The World Traveler Rough Days like This… The Dragon Within Libby Area: Library Al Maajik Ornately Ornate Shiver Me Flounders! Sandy Seas Richie Area: Bazaar Workshop, Al Maajik Sandtown Present for Father Dearest Snoot’s Tantrum Snoot’s Legacy Amir Area: Bazaar Workshop, Al Maajik Sandtown Log of the Earth Waterlogged A Log in the Fire Jem Area: Al Maajik Sandtown Cautious Adventuring Short and Sweet Fast Track to Friendship Calumnus Area: Al Maajik Sandtown Dragonfly Divination Under a Stained-Glass Sky Champion of the Skies Vincent Area: Al Maajik Sandtown Risky Ravine Safety in the Sand Subterranean Safety Omar Area: Al Maajik Sandtown Al Maajik Medicine Run Cacto Cove Medicine Run Terra Nimbus Medicine Run Zerk Area: Al Maajik Spelltown Dark Knight Zerk Maajikal Blacksmith? The Final Chance Knubz Area: Al Maajik Spelltown Rainbow Hunter Rising Rainbow Over the Rainbow Akim Area: Al Maajik Spelltown Akim’s Kitchen Warfare Akim’s Food Fight Akim’s Last Stand Simra Area: Al Maajik Outskirts Prehistoric Hunting Desert Dogfight Spooktacular Hunt Chai Area: Al Maajik Outskirts Forest Furnishings 1 Forest Furnishings 2 Forest Furnishings 3 Saffron Area: Al Maajik Outskirts Desert Patrol 1 Desert Patrol 2 Desert Patrol 3 Deskovich Area: Al Maajik Outskirts Bone Dragon Resurrection 1 Bone Dragon Resurrection 2 Bone Dragon Resurrection 3 Rudy Area: Aridian Desert Mummy’s the Word Bringing Down the Bats The Failed Adventurer Abahkus Area: Aridian Desert The Desert Merchant 1 The Desert Merchant 2 The Desert Merchant 3 Leif Area: Elderwood Village Raingear Tree Sea-Breeze-Scented Tree Blooming with Joy Paul Area: Castele Artisan District Honey for Pancake Paul 1 Honey for Pancake Paul 2 Honey for Pancake Paul 3 Henrietta Area: Castele Square Chickie Treats More Chickie Treats Don’t Cry Henrietta Celine Area: Castele Square Castelian Veggies, Please Castelian Burger, Please Castelian Fish, Please Timmy Area: Castele Square The Bug Boy 1 The Bug Boy 2 The Bug Boy 3